Come's Back To You (single act of kindness reboot)
by XMoodyDoomX
Summary: Sometimes things that you leave behind come back to you, Johnny C. is no exception. Johnny's back in town and things are as cruddy and run down as ever, aside from more alien and paranormal things happening and children disappearing than what he'd consider as 'normal' but heck what does he know about normal anyways.(SAOK now with more 'creepy' characters and explosions! argh!)
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not claim to own any of the characters other than Alice H.**_

 _Hello everyone, it's been a while hasn't it, and by a while I mean a fucking year, damn! Anyways, this one will be quite different than Single Act Of Kindness, like a crappy book to movie remake or even worse, movie to book! EW…alright so here's the lowdown, I'm not all too into JTHM anymore, I've became even bigger trash, but in light of Invader Zim getting a comic reboot and all that, I've decided. Why the hell not, I'm an adult I can do this yeah!_

 _So without further ado: Come's Back To You._

Sometimes, when you leave things behind, they come back to you, same goes for people and sometimes places.

Johnny C., now he was one of those people, He'd left his crapped out town, and went everywhere he could get to in his scrap heap of a car. When that failed, he went everywhere his feet could take him. Of course, feet, like cars, wear out over time and extended use.

So obviously he came back to his crapped out town, lacking those answers he'd been searching for and still alive. Though during his time away from his home he did manage to loose Reverend Meat, that or he'd lost all interest in Johnny.

Our story however, doesn't start with Johnny moping around in his living room, it starts with someone a little less...Interesting


	2. Chapter 2

Light pooled onto the floor of a dark and dismal room. The lights were all out except for a small desk lamp next to a ratty old maroon chair, one which a young woman was currently seated upon.

She casually ran a hand through her light brown hair before shivering slightly from the cooler than normal temperature within the therapists office. She took this opportunity to pull her leather jacket over her front a bit and wished she'd worn jeans today instead of shorts with black tights, though, it did look nice paired with her new boots.

"Now, Alice, your brother tells me you've been doing well" her therapist, a small crotchety woman who appeared to be in her late 50's spoke up as she rounded the corner of her desk

"Yes..."

"That's good." She nods and drums her fingers on her desk "He said you moved in with one of your friends from high school"

"I have" Alice nodded _'Christ…'_ she suddenly noticed the wart growing on the side of this woman's crooked nose _'it's gotten bigger'_

"Alice?"

"hm?"

"I asked a question"

"oh erm"

"what's your friends name?"

Alice paused and thought for a moment "oh yeah her name's Sam"

"Oh, I remember you talking about her" the old woman nodded "her sister being like a 'ninja' and kinda creepy and her brother being over protecting"

"yeah" Alice was, to say the least, bored of this conversation "Doc' Lockheart when am I supposed to come back here?"

"I think…" Lockheart tapped her chin "you seem to be getting better, so I'd say come back when you feel you need to"

Alice's eyes widened a little "you're letting me schedule things now?" this was new to her

"you're twenty now hon I say you should live your life, the past is dead and gone…just make another appointment when your medicine runs out"

' _dead and gone'_ Alice nodded, the words sort of numbing her in a way

A timer went off and lockheart clapped her hands "welp, the sessions over so, Alice, go have a nice day"

"thank you ma'am"

She left the office feeling, hollow _'what to do with my life now?'_ she wondered, making her way down the side walk _'Maybe a job?'_ she stuffed her hands in her pockets and turned down a small alley way, taking a detour and opting for the nearest coffee shop. Of course, she paused when she saw a group of drunken college goers and realized the time, she turned on her heel and went back to a more populated street to avoid trouble.

She took the long way to the coffee shop.

Café Le Coffee, the name pissed her off but the coffee was good and not as overpriced as the local Starbucks she took a seat at the bar and took a look around, noting all the different types of people. A gaggle of goths, moping about in a corner booth whining about their parents and 'ignorant assholes who know nothing about culture' she rolled her bright green eyes and scanned the rest of the shop acknowledging a worker mopping the floor where someone spilt their drink, or whatever that brown substance was, you could never be too sure.

"Evening Alice" a friendly voice called from behind the bar, she turned to find Terrance, a man she'd come to know through many different visits to this shop. Terrance smiled "What's shaken?" he said in his normal saucy tone

"nothing much Terry…Doc's letting me live my live now"

"Oi! Really, that's great"

"well this means I'll have to start pulling some rent, and currently im out of a job" she blew some hair out of her tired eyes as he poured a cup of coffee

"well, how are you with kids?'

"excuse you?" Alice blanched, furrowing her brow at the mention of children

"I happen to know a guy who really needs a baby sitter on Friday"

"baby sitter? but kids are so.."

"Needy?"

"yeah…I can't even take care of myself Terry" Alice crossed her arms and puffed out some air

"but the kid's really nice and adorable and-"

"your gay is showing"

Terry laughed at the joke "what can I say, kids are kryptonite"

"but you said-"

"Alice everyone can be needy and whiny, you were too at some point"

"where? Im insulted" Alice let herself smile "alright fine, got a number?"

Terry grinned and wrote down a phone number on a stray napkin "just mention you know me if he asks..though I doubt he will"

"why?"

"he's a prick" Terry shrugged and handed Alice the napkin "now what can I get you, Frappuccino? 

"you know me so well"


End file.
